


These Days

by whenitstarted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Sick Castiel, Sickfic, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenitstarted/pseuds/whenitstarted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Cas is a human and gets sick with the flu and Dean takes care of him. No spoilers, but it does have human!cas. Request by an anon on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be tomorrows prompt, but I switched because this was done and the one that was meant to be up today isn't yet...so here's some fluff? The title is from a Black Keys song, and I thought it kind of seemed fitting, I dunno.

"It's so cold in here," Cas pouts, snuggling further into the covers, tucking his chin underneath. He flicks his eyes to Dean, who rolls his own and leaves with a huff, coming back with a stack of blankets a moment later. Dean has taken care of sick people in his life, obviously, he pretty much raised Sam. But that was when Sam was a small, tiny human. Castiel is a full grown man who has never been sick before and of course he falls ill just before winter when the weather was getting cold. Not like Dean hadn't warned him, though. He told him to dress warm but no because, _"Dean, I was an angel of the Lord, I don't need to wear gloves."_

The whole, I-told-you-so part only got to last a minute at the most though. They had woken up, Dean before Cas, and were laying in bed when he blurted that his stomach felt funny. And then he was covering his mouth and running towards the bathroom, emptying his stomach into the toilet and Dean had given him the _look_ , accompanied with the hands-on-the-hips stance. "I told-"

And then he was hurling again.

Now though, it's just pitiful. He's never been sick before and he thinks the medicine tastes funny and he can only swallow very tiny pills without choking because he got one stuck in his throat and it had tasted awful and terrified Dean. Because Cas is absolutely _not_ gonna go out by choking on a pill. Plus, he just looked so helpless. Dean ignores the feeling he gets when he thinks it's because he's never had to swallow pills before but then he met Dean and then he fell for Dean in every sense of the word. So he's being helpful to the little sickly fallen angel. He even learns how to make tea because of course human Castiel loves tea.

Dean covers his shivering body with another layer of blankets, and Castiel hums, smiling tiredly up at Dean who presses the tips of his fingers to his forehead, frowning. Still warm. His hand moves into his hair, gently pushing it off his damp forehead as he drops to sit next to Cas. "You feel any better, sicky?"

"Hmph," Castiel shrugs, eyelids heavy.

"You want some food?"

"No."

"More tea?"

"No," he groans, closing his eyes and pushing Dean's hand away from his hair, letting his clammy fingers tangle between Dean's. "Wanna sleep."

Dean huffs out a laugh, bending forward to press a kiss to his forehead before trying to stand, only to have Cas pull gently at his hand. "Y'should stay, Dean."

Cas is nuzzling the pillow, sleepy smile on his face and his hair is so messy and he just looks fucking _cute_ , so Dean sighs, dropping his hand and moving to the other side of the bed. He sits against the headboard and pats his lap, and Castiel is still smiling when he turns to face him, pressing his cheek into Dean's thigh, one of his arms looping under his bowed, sweat pants clad leg while the other rests on the top of Dean's knee. He yawns against Dean and presses closer, pulling the blankets tighter to his feverish body, shivering. Dean blushes when his fingers wrap loosely in the fabric of his sweats.

"Thank you."

"Go to sleep," he replies, letting his left hand play with the hair at the nape of Cas' neck, the other reaching over to his nightstand to grab a book he'd been reading before bed the night before. He rests it in the crook of his elbow so it isn't laying on Cas' head, because he knows that he'll be out like a light in less than ten minutes and he doesn't want him to be uncomfortable. His right hand is covering Castiel's on his own knee, fingers slipping between Cas' almost instinctively. It's a struggle to turn pages, but he knows Cas likes the comfort of him being there, so he doesn't really care. Just like it always is, Cas' happiness and need to be close to Dean comes before his own comfort. Only, Cas kind of _is_  his comfort.

Sipping shitty tea and reading with his sick other half draped over his legs shouldn't make him as happy as it does, but he won't think about that for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, tomorrow will be more smut, but this was one of my favorite requests I got? I dunno, I think it's cute. I know it's pretty short but Idk, I liked it. What'd ya'll think though, is the more important question? :*


End file.
